The present invention relates to gear coupled counter rotating shakers for generating linear vibratory motion.
Shakers or vibrators have been known for many years. However, such shakers have various limitations and disadvantages. Various types of counter rotating rotary shakers have been suggested throughout the years, however most of these shakers have substantial maintenance and reliability problems. Noise of the gears in rotary shakers is also a significant problem.